L'orage
by Cybelia
Summary: Une nuit d'orage. Sirius est seul Square Grimaud. Il reçoit une visite imprévue. Slash SB/BW. Pourrait se passer pendant le tome 5.


L'orage 

L'orage grondait sur Londres depuis de longues heures. Sirius, réveillé en sursaut par un coup de tonnerre plus puissant que les autres, se leva, ayant subitement soif. Il enfila un peignoir, puis traversa la maison déserte en soupirant.  
_Quel calme depuis que tous sont partis…_  
La veille, les Weasley avaient regagné le Terrier et les autres membres de l'Ordre s'étaient dispersés, Dumbledore ayant eu besoin d'eux pour des missions diverses. Remus avait été le dernier à partir. Avant de refermer la porte du 12, Square Grimaud, il s'était tourné vers son amant et lui avait lancé en souriant :  
— Soit sage pendant mon absence !  
Personne ne connaissait la nature exacte des relations qui unissaient le lycanthrope et l'ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban. Sauf peut-être Dumbledore qui semblait toujours tout savoir et Maugrey, qui n'avait pas manqué de les voir s'embrasser à travers la cloison du salon quelques jours plus tôt. En prenant une bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur, Sirius se sentit subitement déprimé. Remus lui manquait. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de dormir seul. De plus, cela faisait des mois que la maison avait été animée par les va-et-vient des membres de l'Ordre et aujourd'hui, le silence se faisait pesant. Soupirant à nouveau, Sirius retraversa le hall. Alors qu'il allait poser le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier, un « pop » caractéristique d'un transplanage se fit entendre derrière lui. Surpris, il se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec Bill Weasley, trempé jusqu'aux os dans ses vêtements moldus.  
— Bill ? Que se passe t'il ? Il y a un problème ? S'alarma Sirius, inquiet.  
— Tout va bien ! Je suis venu voir si tu ne t'ennuyais pas trop tout seul. Et je t'ai amené des provisions, ajouta t'il en désignant le panier qu'il tenait à la main. Ma mère ne veut pas que tu meures de faim !  
— C'est gentil à elle, sourit l'ancien Maraudeur. Et à toi.  
Ils allèrent ranger la nourriture à la cuisine. Puis, Sirius conduisit le jeune homme au premier.  
— Tu devrais aller te changer, histoire de ne pas prendre froid.  
— Merci !  
— Au fait, tu repars de suite ?  
— Eh bien… si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfèrerai rester jusqu'à ce que l'orage se soit calmé. Je me suis rendu compte que le transplanage est dangereux quand il y a autant d'énergie dans l'air.  
— D'accord. Je vais te préparer ta chambre. Fais comme chez toi !

Après s'être assuré que son invité ne manquerait de rien, Sirius retourna se coucher. Il somnolait, incapable de trouver le sommeil, dérangé par les coups de tonnerre incessants qui faisaient trembler les vitres de la vieille demeure. A un moment, entre deux éclats tonitruants du ciel, il entendit des coups frappés timidement à sa porte.  
— Entrez !  
Bill pénétra dans la pièce, hésitant un peu. Il avait enlevé son jean et son tee-shirt trempés et ne portait plus qu'un boxer noir. Ses longs cheveux flamboyants, encore un peu humides, étaient détachés, lui tombant jusqu'au milieu du dos. Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le torse musclé du jeune homme, sentant alors une chaleur intense l'envahir. Il remercia l'obscurité qui masquait son trouble et demanda, d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée.  
— Qu'y a t-il ?  
— Je… tu vas me trouver idiot… hésita Bill en fixant le sol.  
— Mais non ! Vas-y !  
— Je… j'ai peur de l'orage… j'aimerais… dormir près de toi.  
A ces mots, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Sirius regretta de dormir nu. Il se déplaça, se collant contre le bord du matelas, faisant de la place, puis fit signe à son ami de le rejoindre. Le jeune homme entra dans le lit, s'installant confortablement sur le dos, un bras sous la tête, l'autre reposant sur son torse. Sirius essaya de chasser les idées troublantes qui envahissaient son esprit. Il se tourna pour faire face au mur et ne plus voir le corps si tentant de son jeune ami.  
_Je ne dois pas penser à ça… Je ne peux pas trahir Remus… Il faut que je dorme…_  
— Je suis heureux que nous soyons seuls ici… tous les deux…  
La voix de Bill était tremblante. Surpris, Sirius se retourna pour lui faire face. Le jeune homme fixait le plafond.  
— Que veux-tu dire ?  
— Rien… excuse-moi… on devrait dormir…  
Il ferma les yeux. Sirius soupira, mais ne bougea pas. Il resta à contempler le profil de son ami, son front dégagé, ses paupières closes, ses joues pâles, ses lèvres fines entrouvertes comme une invitation au baiser… N'y tenant plus, l'ancien Maraudeur se redressa sur un coude, puis se pencha au-dessus de son invité, frôlant de ses lèvres la bouche offerte. Le jeune homme ouvrit brusquement les yeux et Sirius s'écarta, gêné.  
— Je suis désolé… souffla t'il. Je n'aurais jamais du faire ça… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…  
Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Bill, surprenant son ami.  
— Je ne t'en veux pas… cela fait des mois que j'en rêve…  
— Que veux-tu dire ? S'étonna Sirius, pas certain de comprendre.  
— Que je suis tombé amoureux de toi… mais comme tu es avec Remus, je me suis résigné… Lorsque ma mère a demandé à Charlie de venir te voir ce soir, j'ai proposé d'y aller à sa place, même si j'ai une peur terrible des orages et qu'il a fallu que j'en affronte un pour venir.  
Alors que son ami ouvrait la bouche pour parler, le jeune homme posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.  
— Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait… sinon, je ne pourrais jamais tout te dire… Je suis venu ce soir dans le fol espoir qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous, même si je sais que tu ne seras jamais à moi… J'aimerais tant… juste une nuit…  
Une larme coula sur sa joue parsemée de tâches de rousseur. Sirius l'essuya doucement. Un sourire éclairait son visage.  
— Je dois avouer que s'il n'y avait pas eu Remus… mais il est là… je ne peux pas l'oublier…  
— Je ne te le demande pas !  
— Je sais… Mais… je dois dire que j'ai aussi un peu peur de ta mère… J'imagine sa réaction si elle apprenait que j'ai débauché l'un de ses fils… Je crois qu'elle me livrerait elle-même à Fudge et aux Détraqueurs !  
Bill eut un petit rire en imaginant sa mère traînant Sirius par les cheveux jusqu'au Ministère de la Magie.  
— Oui, elle en serait capable ! Mais je ne préfère pas qu'elle ait connaissance de mes penchants sexuels… déjà qu'elle me casse les pieds avec ma boucle d'oreille et mes cheveux longs…  
— Je les trouve très bien tes cheveux… souffla Sirius en prenant une mèche rousse entre ses doigts pour jouer avec. Ecoute… Moi aussi, j'ai très envie que l'on passe cette nuit ensemble, mais à une seule condition.  
— Laquelle ? Demanda Bill, tout en se doutant déjà de la réponse.  
— Personne ne doit savoir. Secret absolu. Je connais Remus… si jamais il l'apprend, il sera triste… et je ne veux pas le faire souffrir…  
— C'est promis. Ca restera notre secret. Jusque dans la tombe.  
Pour sceller le pacte, le jeune homme se redressa un peu et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son aîné. Sa langue partit à la rencontre de celle de Sirius tandis que ses mains se promenaient sur son dos nu, descendant jusque sur ses fesses.  
L'ancien Maraudeur laissa Bill prendre l'initiative, savourant pleinement les frissons de plaisir qu'il sentait monter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Puis, il décida de reprendre les choses en main. Il délaissa les lèvres du jeune homme pour descendre dans son cou, puis sur son torse. Il parsemait la peau claire de petits baisers, ne laissant aucun endroit inexploré, sauf les deux boutons de chair qui se dressaient sur son passage. Il les ignora sciemment, se contentant de tourner autour, provoquant ainsi des grognements de frustration de la part de leur propriétaire. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il l'avait suffisamment fait attendre, il les suça, l'un après l'autre, pendant que sa main descendait sur le ventre ferme du jeune homme, jusqu'à la lisière de son boxer. Il frôla le tissu, allant au-delà du pli de l'aine, puis remontant doucement. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que son futur amant était dans un état très avancé d'excitation. Il glissa sa main sous l'élastique pour aller caresser le membre déjà dur, faisant de lents va-et-vient. Au bout d'un moment, il délaissa les tétons pour enlever à Bill son boxer qui devenait un peu trop gênant.  
Lorsqu'il revint s'installer, le jeune homme le poussa fermement sur le dos, puis commença à le caresser, dessinant les contours de son tatouage, suivant les monts et les vallées des muscles, descendant jusqu'à la taille. Il embrassa fougueusement son amant tout en prenant son sexe dans sa main. Lorsqu'il put parler, Sirius lança d'une voix rauque :  
— Tu es très doué…  
Bill rougit violemment, ce qui fit sourire son compagnon d'une nuit. Sirius sentait des vagues de plaisirs de plus en plus forte monter en lui et obligea son amant à arrêter ses caresses.  
— Oui, très doué… souffla t'il, le faisant rougir de plus belle.  
Il reprit le contrôle des opérations, obligeant le jeune homme à lui tourner le dos. Humectant ses doigts de salive, il les insinua entre les fesses de Bill, caressant doucement l'entrée sensible du jeune homme.  
— C'est la première fois ? Interrogea t'il, un peu inquiet.  
— Non…  
Sirius ne répondit pas, mais était soulagé. Il savait que la première fois était toujours la plus douloureuse, se souvenant encore des larmes qui avaient coulé sur les joues de Remus lors de leur première nuit d'amour.  
_Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à lui !_  
Il pénétra doucement d'un doigt l'intimité du jeune homme, puis, lorsqu'il fut certain que son compagnon acceptait cette intrusion, il y entra un second, puis un troisième. Son autre main était posée sur le sexe de Bill, le caressant doucement.  
Le jeune homme sentit qu'il n'était pas loin d'atteindre la délivrance sous les mains expertes de son amant. Il souffla :  
— Prends-moi…  
Sirius s'exécuta avec d'infinies précautions pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il le pénétra entièrement, puis commença à donner des coups de reins, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Soumis à une double stimulation, Bill ne tarda pas à se libérer dans la main de Sirius. Celui-ci ne put tenir beaucoup plus longtemps, sentant la jouissance se répandre dans ses veines comme de l'or en fusion. Lorsqu'il se retira, Bill se tourna vers lui et vint se blottir dans ses bras. Sirius caressa doucement ses cheveux flamboyants, déposant de petits baisers sur le front du jeune homme qui commençait à s'endormir.  
— Merci, Sirius…  
Son amant sourit et ne tarda pas à s'endormir lui aussi, malgré le bruit du tonnerre qui redoublait à l'extérieur.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Sirius ouvrit les yeux, il était seul. Il se redressa sur un coude, passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs parsemés de fils d'argent, se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Lorsqu'il vit un morceau de parchemin posé sur la table de nuit, il sut que non.  
**_Sirius,_**

**_Merci encore pour cette nuit d'orage… Notre orage…_**

**_Bill._**  
Il regarda le mot avec émotion, le relut plusieurs fois, puis le détruisit, les larmes aux yeux. Il savait que ce qui venait de se passer ne se reproduirait plus et le regrettait. Même s'il aimait Remus, il savait à présent qu'il y aurait toujours dans son cœur une petite place pour Bill Weasley et que le souvenir de cette nuit reviendrait le hanter les soirs d'orage jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

**Fin.**


End file.
